Walkers and a New Girl
by spokenpen15
Summary: When new girl Kelexis joins the group how will her and her familys presence jeopardize the safety of the prison? How will Carl react to Kelexis and how will she push his mind? Find out in Walkers and a New Girl


**/Hello pretties! I am here to bring you an installment in the Walking Dead. This is told from one point of view( you know me I'll switch back and forth) and I created Kelexis, she is a 16 year old black girl traveling the walker infested world with her older brother, Shaun; her best friend, Allie; and her daddy, John. When these survivors happen across the prison where Rick and his group are settled, will Rick let them join them? How will everything turn out? Carl is 16 and Lori was never pregnant and died of the flu. Sorry./**

**Kelexis**

The sound of our feet in the dead leaves was all that followed us as we ran through the woods. He saw a car going down the road. Daddy was sure it would lead somewhere safe and I just went along with them. I held my katana at my side as we ran, ready to strike at any walker that dares to attack us. My brother, Shaun, had his gun at the ready. Allie looked tired, she was pregnant. I stopped and grabbed her.

She looked at me and gasped for air. We have been running for an hour and that can't be healthy for her or the baby. I poured my water from my bottle on her and hugged her. Daddy walked over and placed a hand on her shoulders. We lost my mother and Allies boyfriend two weeks ago. Her boyfriend tried to save my mom and went down himself. He was looking forward to being a daddy, even at 15.

"We will camp here. I see a building about three miles from here up the road." Shaun said setting down his backpack and putting a pillow under Allie.

"No, we have to go on." She said rubbing her stomach, she was due any week now and her stomach was bigger than her. "Mike would push us on; we have to do what he would." She cried, trying to stand.

My brother looked from me to her, "Mike, he was a good man." He placed a hand on her stomach, "He would've made an excellent father." He stood and walked away.

"I think we should just rest and then continue." Dad said rubbing his head and checking our radio. "I'll keep calling on the emergency channel. Maybe those people will pick up." He walked over to a tree.

I looked around at my brother, friend, and daddy panting and hunched over. I felt fine, I stood and placed a hand on my dad's shoulder, "Daddy, I have more strength than anyone, I'll run those miles and find people. I'll bring them back." I said.

"Babygirl no. You can't go, what if I lose you?" He hugged me.

"Daddy I can do this. Let me go, you all need rest but I don't yet. I promise I'll be back, if I get lost, I promise no matter what that I will find you." I hugged him and straightened my katana and grabbed my bow and quiver. "I promise, I love you guys. I will be back." I hugged them all and took off. I found myself running faster than before. I sliced three walkers in half before I tripped. I felt a searing pain shoot through my hip and placed my hand over it.

When I brought my hand to my face I saw blood. Damn it! This will attract a herd! I tried to stand but fell back down. I heard a growl and turned to see a walker right on me. I screamed and sliced at it. I cut it stomach open and was covered in guts before I got a good slice at its head. I sighed and laid there. I closed my eyes and woke up in the middle of a herd. I stood and my mouth gaped at the sight of them. They passed me up, like I was one of them. I looked at myself, I was cover in guts and blood. I smiled, they were passing me because I smelled like them!

I took a step forward and pursed my lips in pain. I looked at my leg, I giant stick was lodged in my thigh. I started to cry at the pain. I touched it and dropped to my knees and silently held my tears in. I couldn't remove it without medical supplies; I needed to find survivors fast.

I dragged my impaled leg another mile before I dropped in front of a large prison. Two people in prison suits started hollering at someone and they ran to me.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A black one was asking as they tossed me on their shoulders. I screamed from pain and blacked out.

I woke up on a cold metal table, I looked around all blurry eyed and saw a bunch of people watching me. I sat up and touched my leg. It was better. "Who fixed my leg" I asked a loud.

"A friendly introduction isn't in order?" A man in a police uniform asked.

"Who fixed my leg?" I asked again more demanding.

"I did, it was pretty bad but you've been out for two days and it's healed nicely." An old man with half of one leg stepped out and checked my patched wound.

"Thank you. Did anyone else following me here? Real people?" I asked looking around before my eyes rested on a cute kid my age. He had long brown hair and wore a sheriff hat.

"No, why? Who would be following you?" the kid asked, "I'm Carl by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Kelexis, my dad, John, was supposed to be here by now. He hasn't shown" I asked starting to panic. When they shook their head I started shaking my head, "No, no, no, they have to be here! They have to! I gotta find them!" I jumped from the table and screamed as my leg failed and I landed on my head.

"Listen," the cop grabbed me, "I'm Rick and you gotta listen to me. You need rest." He helped me stand.

"No man, no. You ain't understand, my bestfriend is pregnant and due anytime now!" I screamed starting to cry. I grabbed my katana and turned for the door.

"No, you can't leave until you get better." A woman with short gray hair said holding my shoulders. "I'm Carol and I'll help you with anything you need."

I wiped my eyes, "I need my daddy. I've lost my momma and I ain't losing him or my brother." I cried hugging the strange woman.

"I lost my mom too." Carol said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You don't understand, daddy couldn't do it and neither could Shaun or Allie, I had to put the bullet in her head after the fever got her." I said taking the tissue the old man gave me.

"I had to do the same thing, you're not alone." Carol said looking me in the eye. "We've all down crazy things to live. Carol lost her daughter, Daryl lost his brother," He pointed to a man holding a crossbow, "Hershel lost some of his kids," He pointed to the old man who just looked down, "So you aren't alone."

"Why are you all so nice to me right now? You ain't even know me." I said sitting down and resting my head on my hand.

Carl stepped up to me, handing me a piece of bread, "Because, if people didn't take us in, we'd be dead." He looked at Hershel.

"I need my daddy."

"We'll find them. For now, Carol will show you to a cell and you can get some real sleep." Daryl said heading to the door, "I'll go looking for daddy and brother. Where did you leave them?"

"Three miles south, I ran it, until I fell about a mile back." I said pointing south and then I looked back up at him. "My dad is black, so is my brother. Allie is white and pregnant so you can't miss her. When you see them tell them I sent you and you can be trusted. Shaun isn't the trusting type."

Daryl nodded and he, Rick, and Glen took off. I sighed as Carol led me to a cell and told me I could stay up here as long as possible. I sat down took off my shoes. I massaged my feet before I stood and opened my ever present backpack. I pulled out my journal, mom told me to keep it. Just in case I make it through this and a cure is found. I may be able to look back on it someday. I wrote down the date and what happened today and how I felt.

"What's that?" Carl asked standing at my cell door. I jumped and looked up at him before I quickly put it down. "Secret huh? May I come in?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry we all have our secrets, some to vile for others, some just too embarrassing. So, where are you from?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Chicago, I was born and raised there. Not a pretty place but it'll build you tuff." I looked at him, "Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, it was the first place overrun. Somehow I think that's why we survived." He looked down, "We lost my mom a couple months ago to the flu."

"I lost mine to a herd. Humph, my mom used to read the bible every day, even before this. She would always make us pray and ask God to save us. I don't believe in a God though." I said rubbing my face.

"You don't? Why not?" He asked.

I looked him square in the eye, "Think, if there was a God, why would he let this happen? Sure he promised the resurrection of the dead, but he didn't have something different in mind?"

"You sound like Hershel, he said the exact thing about Christ's promise." He looked at me, "We'll get along pretty good, you and me." He smiled.

"What's make you say that?" I leaned back against the wall.

"Because you didn't have to let me in and you have had every chance to tell me to leave you alone, but you haven't." He smiled all goofy like.

"Boy, you crazy, what I look like hanging with white folk?" I laughed and punched him on the arm. "Yeah, we will."

He stood and waved bye as he left. I sat there and smiled to myself. After a short nap I walked down to the lobby and sat down. Hershel gave me some supper.

"Kelexis, wanna shoot some basketball while we wait for Daryl?" Carol asked after dinner.

"Now Carl, have you cleaned your cell up? It was a mess earlier." Carol said washing dishes.

"Yes, now can we go?" He asked as Carol waved us off. We walked outside and I breathed in the scent of fresh air. I walked over to the fence and watched the tree line with my arms crossed.

"This place is well hidden. I hope my people ain't gone far." I said as I leaned against the metal. I saw a couple of walkers and closed my eyes. Dad and them had to be alright. They just had too.

"They probably didn't. You never know." Carl said standing beside me. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Daryl is awesome. If he can't find them, no one can." He smiled and we just stood in silence.

He jumped up as a KIA pulled up to the prison. "They're back. I think they have company."


End file.
